Birthday Surprise
by poppets
Summary: It's Michael's birthday and Liz has a surprise for him. [Smut, PWP]


Michael's eyes fluttered open and landed on the face hovering just inches above his. "Hey baby."

"Morning, birthday boy, "Liz murmured, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

Michael's face broke into a grin. "So, when do I get my presents?"

Liz chuckled, kissing him again and then climbing off the bed. "Presents come later."

"Hey, where are you going?" He called as she walked towards the door. "You're not going to just leave me like this, are you?"

Liz's gaze swept slowly over him, landing on the bulge tenting his boxers. "Men!" she chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll be right back."

She swept out of the room; hurrying into the kitchen and grabbing the plate of food she had prepared only minutes earlier.

"Back," she said, plopping down onto the bed next to him.

"What's this?" he indicated the plate in her hands.

"Breakfast in bed for the birthday boy."

"Wow, Liz. You didn't have to go to all this trouble."

"Of course I did. Now, no more talking. Eat."

"Yes, ma'am." Michael scoffed down the food and then placed the plate on the bedside table with a contented sigh.

"That was fantastic," he said, "but I want something sweet now," and then he tackled her down onto the bed, placing kisses down her neck as his hands burrowed beneath her shirt.

"Michael!" Liz squealed, as his teeth nipped a particularly sensitive spot. "Stop, Michael." Her hands pressed against his chest, gently pushing him away.

Michael groaned, but moved off her, collapsing onto his back and squeezing his eyes shut.

"I wish we could sweetie, but Isabel will be here in 15mins, and she's got today all planned for you. If you wanna face an angry Isabel, fine, but I don't particularly feel like dying at such a young age."

"Fine, fine," Michael grumbled.

"Come on, up. Get in the shower. And before you ask, no, I'm not joining you." Liz chuckled at the crestfallen look on his face. "Go on, go." She slapped his butt and then raced out of the room before he could try to get her back.

She was washing up the breakfast dishes when there was a knock at the door. She hurried over and pulled it open, ushering Isabel inside.

"I'm so nervous." Liz exclaimed before Isabel was many steps through the door.

"Hey, don't be nervous. Just think about what his reaction will be."

Liz giggled. "Yeah. So, will you be able to keep him occupied until seven?"

"Oh yeah. He's going to hate it. I'm taking him to Las Cruces so he can pick out his present. Then Max and Kyle are taking him somewhere, but they won't tell me where exactly. Then the guys from Meta-Chem are taking him bowling. He's going to be so desperate to see you by the time he finally gets home. I can't believe how often you guys go at it. You're like bloody rabbits."

Liz grinned. "Yep."

Isabel just shook her head. "Have you got everything prepared?"

"Yep. It's all ready. I just hope he likes it."

"Come on Liz. Of course he will."

"Will what?" a deep voice inquired, startling the girls out of their conversation.

"N-nothing," Liz stuttered. "Look, Isabel is here! You should probably be going now. Shouldn't you, Iz?"

"Oh, um, yeah. Let's go, Michael. Lots to do today."

"okaaaaaay then." His gaze flickered between the two girls. He had no idea what was going on and he probably didn't want to.

"Have fun, and I'll see you later."

He gave Liz a quick kiss and followed Isabel out of the door.

Liz had the idea to do this for ages, and Michael's birthday seemed like the perfect opportunity. However, now that the day had finally rolled around, she was so scared that she'd screw it up and make herself look completely stupid.

'No, you can't think like that,' she scolded herself. 'He's going to love it.'

It was just after seven when Michael finally entered the apartment. He was pissed off that his friends had kept him out all day. He had planned to spend the entire day in bed with Liz, but so far he'd only seen her for a total of thirty minutes.

He ground to a stop when he saw the living room bathed in candlelight. A lone chair stood in the middle of the room, and dark erotic jazz filled his ears. He felt his groin tighten instantly and wondered what Liz could be up to.

"Baby, is that you?" A voice called from the direction of the bedroom.

"Yeah, it's me. What exactly do you have planned?"

"It's a surprise."

"Li-iz…" he whined.

"Forget it. Now, I want you to sit down in that chair and close your eyes. No complaining and no peeking, just do it."

"Fine, fine," he muttered as he followed her orders. "Done," he called.

"Good. Keep your eyes closed."

Michael sat there and waited, listening out for any signs of movement, but the apartment was silent except for the music surrounding him.

'She wouldn't just leave me sitting here like this … would she?'

"Liz?" Nothing but silence followed. "Liz?!"

"You can open your eyes now," a voice purred in front of him.

His mouth gaped open when his eyes fell on the fantasy standing before him.

"Holy fuck!" he exclaimed, his cock hardening until it was pushing uncomfortably against the confines of his pants.

His gaze dropped, lingering on her feet encased in four inch black heels, then swept slowly upwards, taking in the thigh-high stockings supported by lacy garters - the black thong that only just covered the place that his cock was aching to be - the matching bra that did nothing to hide her erect nipples - her hair, left unbound to flow around her face and shoulders, until he finally landed on her face, and the smug smile lighting up her features.

The little devil knew exactly how her appearance was affecting him and was exulting in it.

"Happy Birthday, baby," she purred, her voice deep and husky as she started to sway to the music. "I hope you like your birthday present," she said as she slowly moved towards him.

Michael gulped as she sank onto her knees between his legs, her hands resting lightly on his calves. Her fingers trailed slowly up his legs, over his knees and along the insides of his thighs.

"I'm enjoying it so far."

Michael's breathing grew harsh as she tormented him, her teasing fingers slowly edging closer and closer to his crotch.

"Mmmm, is that so?"

She curled her fingers around the heavy bulge, squeezing roughly, causing Michael's hips to jerk.

"Fuck!" he muttered, as she continued to drive him crazy.

Suddenly her hands slid away, and he sat there panting as she slowly stood up. Her breasts were at eye level and he wanted to lean forward and pull one tight nipple into his mouth - to suckle until she was as crazy with desire as he was.

Before he had a chance to do just that, Liz straddled the chair and lowered herself onto his lap, her lips just centimetres from his.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely enjoying." He said, surprised he'd managed to string so many words together.

"That's good." She breathed against his ear as she started to grind herself against the hard line of his arousal.

"Shit, Liz," he groaned, his head dropping back and his eyes squeezing shut against the pleasure she was causing. His hands dropped to her hips, guiding her movements against him.

"No," she demanded, stopping all movement. "No touching unless you beg."

Michael groaned and reluctantly dropped his hands from her hips. This was pure torture and she knew exactly what she was doing as she moved against his throbbing erection. His fingers gripped the sides of the chair so hard that he though he might break it.

"Please," he groaned, relenting.

"Please what?" She rubbed the hard points of her nipples against his chest, eliciting a strangled moan from deep within him.

One of his hands unclenched from the chair and hovered just above her thigh, "please let me touch you."

"Yes," she moaned, as his fingers stroked up her thigh, over her hip and higher until he grasped one breast in his hand. His free hand rose to palm her other breast, fondling it gently.

His fingers swirled around her nipples, teasing them to hard, aching peaks. He flicked his thumbs across them, delighting in the ragged groans that escaped her.

Liz's movements increased as she ground harder against him, rotating her pelvis against his aching erection.

"Shit, Liz," he swore, his hands dropping from her breasts to once again grasp the edge of the chair as he felt himself getting closer to exploding.

"Open your eyes baby," Liz purred as she lightly bit his neck.

Michael's eyes opened and he was assaulted by the image of Liz riding him as she unclasped her bra, letting her breasts spill free and taking them into her hands, fondling herself as he watched.

Michael swore harshly and his hips jerked under her, threatening to throw her off as he took in the site of her.

"Oh Liz, baby. So close…" he muttered as she rode him.

And then with a harsh cry, he came, emptying himself into his boxers and jeans.

"Happy birthday, baby!" she whispered into his ear as she slowly got up to stand in front of him, her breasts heaving as she gasped for breath.

He sat there stunned and panting. Nobody had ever done anything like that for him before, and he felt himself growing hard again as he remembered what she'd just done.

Quickly standing up, he scooped up a surprised Liz and threw her over his shoulder and headed for the bedroom. He threw her onto the bed and quickly shed his sticky clothes, climbing on after her and pinning her to the bed with his weight.

"That was the best birthday present ever," he told her, and then proceeded to show her just how grateful he was, all night long…

 **THE END.**


End file.
